nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Toady Bloyster
Toady Bloyster is a monster in the Pikmin. This monster is found only in Perplexing Pools in the main game and appears in one Challenge Level in Pikmin 2. It has a boss cousin called the Ranging Bloyster, these two are the only members in the Mollusking Family. It will shoot out some purple tentacles that grabs Pikmin, then it eats them. Appearance It is a large light purple blob with a bulb-like organ acting as gills. It has two small eyes extending out of its body. When attacking, it sends out 7 purple adhesive tentacles as if it were sneezing. In Pikmin 3, it has become a darker shade of purple and the bulb-like organ is more beige and smoother. Its eyes are now blue. When attacking, it now sends out a single bluetentacle that branches out into 6 parts. Strategy ''Pikmin 2'' Its attacks are easily avoidable as its tentacles only reach in front. However, it will constantly be moving when it isn't attacking or stunned from attacks so the captains must be on the move. One way to kill it is to grab tons of Purple Pikmin and throw it on its purple area. The other Pikmin can only attack its bulb-like gills on its back. The best way to hit this is to go behind it. To defend itself, it will eventually shake the Pikmin off the bulb so, the player has to throw them on again. When defeated, it drops its gills that require 3 Pikmin to carry and breeds 25 Pikmin when taken to an onion as well as a few pellets. In challenge levels, its only gives 10 pokos. ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, a few things change. Now, Pikmin can land anywhere on top the bloyster, but the bloyster sprays ink now that sends Pikmin into a panic. Pikmin on the gills are safe from the gas. Since it mostly resides in the water, using Blue Pikmin would be best. He also doesn't shake now so Pikmin on the bulb don't fall off. When defeated, it still drops its gills but, it now breeds 20 pikmin instead of 25. In challenge mode, it is now worth 50 though. Notes Olimar's notes "This species of creature has yet to fully evolve from shelled mollusk to the more advanced bloyster. Compared to the bloyster, this creature is significantly smaller. The fact that its mandibles do not protrude as significantly as the ranging bloyster is due in part to the fact that like most mollusks, its vital organs are located deep within the creature's carapace." Louie's notes "Pan-sear the herbs and oil until lightly crusted on the outside and rosy on the inside. Complement the savory flavors with a light and buttery creme sauce." Locations ''Pikmin 2'' *Perplexing Pool *Giant Bath F1 (Challenge Mode) ''Pikmin 3'' *Garden of Hope *Twilight River *Silver Lake (Challenge Mode) *Shaded Garden (Challenge Mode) *The Rustyard (Challenge Mode) *Forgotten Cove (Challenge Mode) *Clockwork Chasm (Challenge Mode) Category:Pikmin enemies Category:Pikmin 3 enemies Category:Mollusking